


East of the Sun and West of the Moon

by AidaHwedo



Category: Indexing - Seanan McGuire, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy tale violence, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke is his own warning label, Spoilers for Indexing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaHwedo/pseuds/AidaHwedo
Summary: ATI agent Henrietta "Henry" Winters thought that things would have settled down after the second showdown against rogue agent (and self styled Mother Goose) Birdie Hubbard; but, a phone call from the ATI's sister agency in Japan changes that theory. It seems that Western Narrative Incursions are becoming more common and someone or something is trying to change already active Narratives. Now her team must deal with an unknown threat while working with a Japanese field team that includes a very pissed Cinderella.





	1. Portents

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any grammatical or punctuation mistakes this story is unbeta'd.

 

_Memetic Incursion in progess: Tale type 709 (“Snow White”)_

_Status: Active_

 

            Agent Henrietta “Henry” Märchen was not getting a good feeling about today. She had woken to several thuds against her window pane and the bloody smears confirmed that the damn bluebirds had gotten past the bird safety netting again. Eleven this time and an unfortunate Kestrel that aimed for an easy meal. Twelve was not a good number in her line of work. She also had what amounted to a small garden growing out of her hallway carpet. Multiple flower types were never a good sign and she could count at least seven different types. Henry could recognize some of them: Rushes, Foxglove, and Snow Drops; but, she would need Jeff’s help to identify the rest. Though given that he wasn’t in bed with her when she had woken up, he might have already identified them for her. A mumbled apology and the sound of the toilet flushing answered the question of where her boyfriend had gotten to. Skirting the flowers so as not to accidentally destroy them, she made her way to the bathroom.

            Standing in front of the mirror was Jeff shaving as he muttered apologies to the frog in her toilet. His grey brown eyes lit up behind wire rimmed glasses when he caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. It would probably never get old to her, the way he didn’t mind her appearance. Her color palette of snow white skin, lips the same bright crimson of freshly spilled arterial blood, and hair the same shade of a raven’s feathers, while pretty in theory, was more Japanese horror movie ghost in reality. It was also something of a relief to only see two reflections in the mirror this time. After the events of the previous month, involving an infectious 510A (Cinderella), the self styled Mother Goose rogue ATI agent Birdie Hubbard, and her Aunt (a deadly body stealing 709 “Snow White”) that had necessitated a one way trip through a mirror, she was never sure if she was only going to see her reflection or someone else in the mirror.

            Stepping forward to wrap her arms around Jeff’s wiry shoulders and relax for a bit taking a bit of comfort in each other before facing whatever insanity the Narrative threw at them for the day, Henry relished in the closeness that she never thought she’d have.

            “Care to tell me why you were up early? Did we get a call in?” She murmured against his cheek. He relaxed back into her embrace before answering.

            “The sound of hammering woke me. Then the blue bird started up their suicide dance with your window. I couldn’t sleep after that.”

            Henry winced, no she definitely was not getting a good feeling about today. Jeff’s eyes found hers in the mirror at her wince; understanding exactly the sort of thoughts running through her head at that news.

            “By the way I don’t know what story archetypes the flowers in hallway represent but at least three species are poisonous if ingested.” His words sent a cold curl of dread down her spine and brought with it the scent of snow. Snow Whites had issues with poison and she unconsciously tightened her arms around her boyfriend.

            “Which ones?” She asked lips a breath away from his ear. Even though she enjoyed the shiver that got it as vitally important that she know which ones to avoid touching when she inevitably ripped them out of the carpet.

            “Monkshood, also called Aconite or Wolf’s Bane, the deep purple flowers, Foxglove, and White Snake Root, the tiny white flower clusters.” He said back lips brushing her temple as he turned his head towards her. The insistent buzzing of both their phones going off interrupted the lazy morning atmosphere that they had been trying to hold onto. Almost as one they turned and made their way to back to the bedroom, Henry taking more care than usual not to come in contact with any of the flowers in the hallway. Picking up her phone she noticed her caller id said Sloane.

 

            “Bout time you picked up snow bitch, Deputy Director Brewer wants you and lover boy in the office, yesterday.” Sloane’s angry voice growled over the phone. She was already in full poisonously abrasive form. Today was definitely not going to be a good day.

            “Sloane, I’m going to need you to answer me honestly. Am I going to have to worry about leaving any of my personal effects or food alone in your vicinity today?” She hated having to ask knowing that it might hurt the trust that Sloane had in her. However, given that her Narrative could and had gone from in Abeyance to Active in the past as it tried to force her to bring the story to conclusion; it was a legitimate concern. The bitter self-deprecating chuckle that rasped from the phone’s speaker gave Henry all the answer she needed.

            “Why, don’t trust me anymore, princess? Just get your pasty ass in here as soon as possible.” Sloane’s voice was practically a venomous hiss. Before she could hang up Henry interrupted.

            “That’s not it and you know it, Sloane. But given the fact that Jeff woke up to the sound of hammers this morning, and I currently have at least seven kinds of flowers growing our of my hallway carpet at least three species of which Jeff assures me are poisonous if ingested; you can be sure that I am concerned. Not only for you but the entire team right down to our newest member. Speaking of which please tell me that someone was sent to escort Agent Bloomfield to the office this morning.” The exasperated sigh that Henry got in response was a relief the situation was defusing.

            “I woke up to the sound of an air-raid siren this morning that my cockatoo wasn’t able to hear. The Bureau dispatched Agent Lupin to pick her up. Happy now? Just get your asses in here before I start slitting throats.”

            That was as good of a response as she was going to get for now. Hanging up she turned towards her closet where her suits were hanging. Black and white, if she looked more like one of the Men in Black well it was better than looking like a princess. The MIB were at least narratively better at defending themselves. She had a feeling she was going to need the symbolism today. Henry glanced over at Jeff who was finishing up his own phone call. The grimace on his face told her everything she needed to know.

            Fifteen minutes later the two of them were racing down the road towards the ATI Management Bureau’s offices on the outskirts of the city. One day that placement would come back to bite them in the ass but for now it worked. Henry ignored Jeff’s white knuckled grip on the car’s “oh shit” handle. It felt good to be able to handle aggressive driving without feeling like she was going to toss the contents of her stomach. After spending some time in another Snow White’s body after Adrianna had stolen hers, Henry would never take an immunity to motion sickness for granted ever again.

            Henry pulled into the Bureau’s parking lot like a NASCAR driver crossing the finish line tires screeching to halt in a parking space. She could see Sloane’s five eleven frame pacing back and forth in front of the doors like a pissed off lioness. Acid green hair with purple streaks was practically radioactive in the morning light. Black pleather corset belt cinched around a black lace and velvet top and artfully ripped tights under a red and black plaid pleated mini skirt were tucked into knee high boots with four-inch platform soles. Sloane always dressed like she had raided the entirety of Hot Topic’s clothing selections. The platforms of her boots were making a thunderous stomping sound as paced. She whirled to face them as soon as she heard the car screeching to a stop.

            “The others are already down in the office, I couldn’t trust myself alone in the office just yet.” She said in greeting which was an improvement on the earlier phone call. Sloane had grown less abrasive with the team after the recent events, but it was still her general default setting and it only grew worse in situations like this. Carefully telegraphing her moves Henry reached out and hugged Sloane carefully. Sloane was stiff for the first several seconds before relaxing slightly.

            “You really are stupid princess. I could have had anything in my hands, a poisoned comb or hat pin, what would you have done then?” She muttered.

            “Jeff’s right here to kiss me awake again and besides I stand by my promise. Should you ever go to far to pull you back across the line I will put the bullet in your head myself and make sure that you’re buried on unconsecrated ground. I’ll even plant the apple tree myself to mark your grave and when that tree produces inevitably poisoned apples. I will sit beneath the branches and not eat them.” The slightly watery chuckle that she got in response to that was all the answer Henry needed.

            “Now get your ass inside so we can find out what mess is about to get dropped in our team’s lap this time. Oh, by the way, I like the hair.” Henry said as she led the way into the building. She heard Jeff huff a laugh behind her at the hair comment.

            Deputy Director Brewer was waiting for them along with the rest of their team when the three of them arrived at their office.

            “So nice of you to finally show up, Agents Märchen, Winters, Davis.” He grouched testily at them as they took up their places in the room. A quick glance around room told her that her team was all there. Andy was leaning against the wall by his desk looking uncharacteristically grim. Demi Santos was clutching her flute to her chest with white knuckled fingers unconsciously fingering melodies. Their newest member was standing behind the rolling chair of her desk one hand gripping the key resting at the hollow of her throat. The first thing Henry noticed about her was that Agent Bloomfield’s hair was almost completely blue.

            “Now the reason you’ve been called in is that our agency fielded a request from one of our sister agencies abroad.” Brewer stated as soon as he saw that her brief check on her team had concluded. Everyone’s eyes widened at that news. The other countries with equivalent agencies to the ATI Management Bureau rarely contacted each other unless their borders were crossed. Each trusting the others to keep the Narrative in hand within their own boundaries.  Only Sloane looked a little less alarmed than the rest of them and Henry knew that was only because of how long Sloane had been with the Bureau. All members held their silence waiting for the director to continue.

            “At 0630 this morning Japan’s Ministry of Cultural and Spiritual Preservation reached out to our headquarters and requested permission to send one of their best teams and their apprentices here to research and learn from our agency. Apparently, they have experienced a major upswing in Western and European Narrative incursions and not familiar enough with them to stop the Narrative before it causes untold damage. They have been lucky enough to avoid having a 410 manifestation, but they fear that it is only a matter of time.” The sour look on the man’s face only grew deeper as the realization that the reverse could also become true. Asian narratives tended to stay within their own borders and very rarely manifested in western countries. Should one manifest on their jurisdiction they would be hard pressed to avert it. As the team digested that information the Deputy Director continued.

            “What’s more is that the Western Narratives have started warping already established and active narrative manifestations. The ministry is obviously very concerned with this situation. Given our recent incident they requested the expertise of the team that dealt most heavily with that situation. Congratulations you will be hosting the first interagency team, the personnel profiles of all members are these folders. Please review them the team will be arriving within the next two days.” With that pronouncement he turned and walked away leaving Henry and the other team members stunned and sick to their stomachs. The Narrative did not usually try to change already active narratives to another ATI type. At least not without active intentional interference. As everyone’s eyes met she could see the same thought running through everyone’s mind. “Please let us not be dealing with another Birdie Hubbard.” Mechanically as one everyone grabbed for a folder.

            Setting aside the folder she grabbed for later, Henry tapped Ciara Bloomfield on the shoulder. The woman startled and gave her a weak smile.

            “I couldn’t help but notice your hair. Is everything alright?” She asked, hoping that the other agent would be honest if they needed to keep from going home until things had died down. Agent Bloomfield swallowed nervously, and her hand once again crept up to clutch at the key hanging around her neck.

            “I was half way to garage when I woke up this morning. If Piotr hadn’t been there to pick me up I’m not sure that I would have been able to stop myself from opening the garage door.” She admitted, something that wasn’t quite fear lurking in her eyes. Henry was glad that the bureau had standing orders to pick to up Agent Bloomfield if there was any suspicion that her Narrative might be going active instead of staying in Abeyance.

            “I’m not surprised that happened, Jeff woke to the sound of hammers this morning. I’m afraid that something is about to start. If you need reasons to stay at work and away from the temptation of that door, I can always manufacture some. That way you can complain to your husband that your new boss is an awful slave driver and that you’ll be working insane amounts of overtime. Once this is all over I’ll make sure that you get some vacation time and a cruise around the Caribbean for the both of you. Just make sure that neither of commandeer the ship, hmm.” The grateful smile Henry’s words brought to the woman’s face made her feel better. While Henry wasn’t as familiar with Agent Bloomfield as she was with the rest of her team it still reassured her that her instincts were spot on when it came to taking care of her team. The small wavering smile that Demi sent her told her that the support didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

            The most pressing worry taken care Henry settled in to go over the personnel profiles of the soon to be visiting team. Opening the top folder, the first three lines caused her stomach to drop.

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

**ATI Classification:** 510A (Cinderella)

**Status:** Active

 

 


	2. Snow and Crocodiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see notes at the end of the chapter for an explanation of any Japanese terms that you may be unfamiliar with

_Monogatari Incursion in progress: Estimated tale type: Youkai Manifestation_

_Status: Active_

            Sasuke Uchiha glared at the snow laden wind that whipped past the windows of the Y5/520 train from Nagoya as it screamed towards Takayama Station. They were approximately ten minutes out from their destination and he unzipped the black sports bag at his feet pulling out five pairs of ski goggles. Handing them out the other members of the team, he tried to not to think about the confused and curious look the clerk at the sporting goods store gave him this morning when he had purchased them. They were not the type of item that a person usually purchased in June; however, the senior team leads, whom were already on site, had insisted. Which had left the rest of them a three-hour trip from Kyoto dressed unseasonably warmly and carrying sports bags. Three hours of suspicious stares from other passengers at the three teenagers and two grown men dressed like they were prepared winter instead of the muggy June humidity. He hated being stared at and it pushed his temper even farther towards the snapping point than it already was. The only bright side to this entire situation was the fact that he hadn’t had to deal with Naruto’s incessant chatter. Sasuke smirked, he would have to thank Sai for the Fox Silencing Fuuda when the team finished with this incursion.

            The train’s pleasant female automated voice announced that the train would be arriving at the Takayama Station shortly. Standing up all he tugged on his gloves, tightened the belt on his black wool coat, and jammed a black knit ski cap on his head. He noticed the others doing the same and gathering near the doors of the train. Sakura had already pulled on a red knit hat that clashed with her pink hair, the brown dye she used to hide her natural color having long since faded the closer to Takayama they got. Naruto had already shouldered the second black sports bag with their weapons and possible necessary supplies, puffy orange winter jacket standing out like sore thumb. Both Hatake men stood up, the younger of the two, Kakashi, wrapped the dark green scarf tighter around the lower half of his face and neck. The train slowed down to a stop and the doors opened onto a platform that buried in at least five inches of snow. Even with the warning to be prepared for winter weather conditions had not prepared him for the sheer force of the vicious wind, nor the shards of ice it carried whipping through the air. He wasn’t sure why they had insisted on the ski goggles other than they would assist with visibility given the wind, but he had learned, at least outwardly, not argue; though, he suspected it had to do with some of the recent incursions that had been happening recently. He pulled them on grimacing as the world was suddenly tinted orange.

            Frowning he noticed Sakura seeming to wilt in the cold, she would be the weakest link in this situation as her manifestation was a Spring Kami and this weather was not only unnatural but the antithesis of her strength base. Irritation surged as he realized that she would essentially be dead weight during this call out unless she borrowed the demonic strength of Kishimojin, which was only authorized when Tsunade was down for the count. The policy of calling out the full team when an incursion started was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of, especially when a person’s manifestation was unsuited to the suspected incursion type. It would and had gotten people killed.

            “Don’t split up and keep the goggles on no matter what, they said they weren’t too far from the station. The weather had gotten to bad for them to get any farther.” He yelled over the howling of the wind. Technically it was Sakumo who should be calling the shots until the rendezvoused with the rest of their team; but, since his manifestation he was incredibly reluctant to take control of anything remotely resembling a team. His son as well was less than enthusiastic of taking control for entirely different reasons. That left Sasuke calling the shots, given that his mentor was the primary lead for this incursion he held slightly less authority in this situation. He caught Naruto making mocking puppet mouth hand gestures as he motioned them to start moving. That tag was so worth the ridiculous and perverted insinuations that he had had to put up with from Sai in order to get it.

The group didn’t talk as they started the search for their team. They wouldn’t have been able to hear each other over the wind and they had been warned ahead of time not to let any of the snow or ice get into their eyes or to inhale or swallow it at all just as a precaution. The snow was getting deeper as they moved forwards, making it harder to move and the ice fragments in the wind stung the exposed skin of his cheeks. It almost felt like the exposed skin was being flayed off. All he could do is pray that his boots wouldn’t start turning to glass, as they were wont to do in strong monogatari incursions. Not only was it a bitch to try and get solid glass shoes off but they were uncomfortable as all hell. He grimaced as they moved closer into Takayama’s old town feeling slightly uneasy and relieved that there was no one on the streets but them right now. He could vaguely see three figures huddled under the awning of a building, attempting to shelter from the wind and building snow. The closer they moved towards the rest of their team the more vicious the wind and snow got. Sasuke could already see that his mentor was sandwiched between Jiraya and Tsunade to try and conserve heat, the thin traditional style clothing he wore was so very far from suitable. Biting back a groan of dismay, Orochimaru was testy and biting on the best of days but if he was cold then the man could be positively acidic in temperament.

            The group stopped in front of them, slightly relieved that the driving wind and snow was slightly blocked by the surrounding buildings. Sasuke dropped the bag immediately handing out the remaining goggles, and also gloves, hand warmers, scarves and coats. Well two coats and a heavy quilted haori. The team leads fumbled the goggles on blindly and fell upon the winter gear like ravenous wolves. Sasuke was very careful to zip up the bag and shift the extra pairs of clothing and boots to cover the handgun that he had taken off the body of a yakuza member that had run afoul of a manifesting Jorougumo three weeks ago before the clean up crews got to the scene. Though when he looked up from his task he could see Orochimaru’s golden serpentine eyes narrowed in a suspicious calculating look.

            “Lovely, please tell me that the three of you were not standing out in this weather for the three hours it took us to get here.” Sakumo sighed as he crowded closer to Orochimaru. Sasuke barely suppressed the impulse to make a face in disgust, the last thing he needed in his life was to know anything about his teacher’s personal life. The hissing exhale of breath was more exasperated and fond than Sasuke had expected.

            “No, we were taking shelter in one of the shops until half an hour ago, when the weather worsened and the malice in the air became palpable to even the most atmosphere blind idiot. We lost our warm shelter when the shops started closing for the day due to the conditions.” The bite to the words also wasn’t as harsh as he had come to expect from previous experience. Well that certainly explained why there was no one on the streets right now. It however did not explain why they had insisted on the ski goggles other than improved visibility.

            “So why did we need the goggles, other than this wind is hellish?” He asked tartly, leaving, _do you know how stupid I looked buying ski goggles in June and also how hard they were to find in stores at this time of year,_ unspoken but heavily implied. Surprisingly it was Jiraya who answered shifting broad shoulders and shaking shaggy white hair to dislodge the accumulation of snow.

            “It’s too violent a manifestation and the wrong season for a Tsurara-onna, and once again while the violence of the storm fits a Yukionna manifestation it’s still to late in the year and too far south for one. That leaves the most likely culprit a Western Snow Queen incursion.” The normally irritatingly jovial man was gravely serious. Sasuke understood immediately why they had wanted the goggles and scoffed derisively. The yamabushi shot him a narrow-eyed look of irritation.

            “Care to share with the class?” he said darkly.

            “There’s only one problem with that conclusion, there’s no glass in the wind just snow, ice, and intent. Furthermore, we’re in the mountains even in summer it stays cooler here. It is far more likely that someone pissed off a previously manifested Yukionna given the violence and strength of the storm.” Sasuke sneered, he could see his mentor’s lips twitch upwards in a mean little smile at his response. Jiraya just gave him a skeptical look and Sasuke nearly snarled back at the man.

            “Have you forgotten the way my personal Monogatari manifested. I know glass very well, given how many pairs of shoes I’ve had to replace because of spontaneous transmutation into that very substance. So how about you spend less time convinced you’re correct and more time getting a move on, so we can get this job finished.” The last part of that statement did come out as a snarl. Sasuke could see Naruto laughing soundlessly at the constipated expression on Jiraya’s face. Tsunade stepped in before the situation could devolve anymore than it already had brown eyes hard and promising violence should anyone speak out of turn.

            “He has you there Jiraya. Now can we please get moving. What do we have by way of supplies?” She asked a hint of Kishimojin’s demonic aspect echoing warning in her voice as she leaned back against the wall pulling on the proffered gloves. Sasuke reached a hand out for the other sports bag smirking at the glaring blue eyes behind orange tinted plastic and mulish expression Naruto gave him as he dropped the bag just short of Sasuke’s hand. Stooping quickly to catch it before it hit the snowy ground, he shot an annoyed glance at the smirking fox. This exchange didn’t go unnoticed.

            “Princess, don’t think I didn’t notice the brat seems to be on mute. What did you do?” Tsunade growled reaching out a hand out catch hold of the collar of his coat, hauling him closer so they were almost nose to nose, eyes narrow and suspicious. It didn’t slip his notice that she had used the English word, rather the Japanese hime, to further piss him off. Before he could growl back at her that no matter what the nature of his Monogatari manifestation he was not a princess fuck you very much, Naruto had pulled off his coat and turned out to reveal the fuuda on his back.

            “Uchiha, if you can’t play nicely with your teammates we will take you out of the field and put you strictly on research for the foreseeable future.” Jiraya reprimanded as he peeled the tag off of Naruto’s back.

            “Bout damn time! Stupid teme, three hours that’s been stuck on me and nobody removed it. You all suck!” The fox child burst out angrily waving his arms around. Sasuke ignored the ranting blond and busied himself with opening the bag to reveal two tantōs that he passed to Sakumo and Kakashi. Both of whom took them with a slight nod of thanks. He removed his teacher’s Jian next and passed it to Orochimaru who took it with a silent nod sliding it into the obi of his kimono. His own Chokutō was swiftly tucked into the belt of his coat at the small of his back. He laid out more Fuuda tags of varying types as well as a few braided straw ropes. He could only hope that their ink master had come through and provided at least one fuuda that would be useful against the manifesting youkai.

            “I believe that is all the time that we have for such childish antics, the storm is growing stronger and the temperature is dropping the longer we dawdle. If our Mibūrou could please do their job and track our manifesting youkai it would be greatly appreciated.” The words were a low venomous hiss accompanied by a golden eyed glare made all the more poisonous by the tinted yellow lenses of the goggles. The elder Hatake gave Orochimaru a faint fond smile before lifting his head mirroring the action of his son who had already pulled the scarf wrapped around his lower face down to catch any scent. Their heads swung northwards and the two took off at a loping run towards the Hida no Sato open air museum. Sasuke bit back a groan of dismay, it figured that whatever Monogatari manifestation was taking place would be there, historical buildings and the weight of tradition adding power to the incursion. It also was a thirty-minute walk on foot from their location in good weather. In this snow and driving ice laden wind it would take them quite a bit longer. A thought occurred to him and he turned to Naruto.

            “Dobe, change. Now.” He barked at the blond whose face was settling into a mulish scowl arms crossed belligerently across his chest.

            “Why should I, teme? You’re not team lead here, also you put that tag on me so where do you get off ordering me to change.” Naruto growled back cheeks puffed angrily.

            “He may not be team lead, but I am, and he is my apprentice. Now the storm is getting worse and we will lose our wolves’ trail if we do not move quickly. So, cease your childish bickering and change before that happens.” Orochimaru hissed quite obviously fed up with the whole situation. An elegantly arched brow was raised in a disdainful cutting look that shut up any further protests or complaints. Sasuke heard Sakura’s muffled laughter at the way the two of them shut up in the face of Orochimaru’s displeasure. One thing was for certain the man hated to be cold and without Sakumo to blunt the sharp edges of his temper, he was quickly losing patience for everything. The kitsune boy shrugged the puffy orange coat all the way off and handed it Sakura and then stripped out of his t-shirt as well followed by his shoes. A shudder ran through his body and then seemed to flow into a golden fox the size of an American military vehicle a fan of nine tails spread outwards. Not wasting any time, before the fox could stand up Sasuke buried a hand into the thick furred ruff and clambered up onto Naruto’s back settling between the fox’s shoulder blades just behind his neck; ignoring the irritated chattering sound the other made.

            “Teme, what have I told you about pulling my fur?” Naruto growled, voice deeper and inhumanely guttural. Before he could respond the others climbed on their teammate’s back. In a flash Naruto took off at an easy ground eating run. Sasuke had to bury his hands in the fur in front of him hunkering down close over the fox’s neck as the rolling bunching motion of the muscles under him threatened to throw him from the kitsune’s back. He could see from the corner of his eye a few brave curious souls peek outside their windows as they passed only for their eyes to widen and the curtains or blinds slam shut again. Well that was one thing for the clean up to deal with. They could see the twin forms of two horse sized wolves loping ahead of them heading straight for the open-air museum village just as suspected. The closer they got to the village the colder they got and the more tired they felt. Sasuke could see the sleeve of his black coat bleaching white and silver embroidery beginning to prick its way up his sleeves. He growled yet another item of clothing he would have to throw away. If they didn’t finish this soon he had a feeling that he would have to break yet another pair of shoes off of his feet.

            What should have taken them thirty minutes, or more was covered in just under fifteen. The sight that awaited them was not something they’d prepared for. Ten frozen figures in a semi-circle surrounded the village head’s house. The men were clearly dead and apparently hadn’t even had time to try and escape.

            “You will not take him back!” The icy voice seemed to echo from every direction menacingly carried on the wind and the temperature began to plummet to lethal levels. A slender figure in a white kimono and a blood red obi seemed to materialize out of the swirling snow barely visible until they were almost upon her. Long dark almost black hair whipped and writhed with the wind. Delicate features hardened and narrowed what would have been a lovely face, brown doe eyes nearly feral with rage. Sasuke risked a smirk back a Jiraya.

            “I told you it wasn’t a Snow Queen manifestation, just someone pissing off a previously manifested yukionna.” He yelled back over his shoulder at the yamabushi striving to be heard above the shrieking, wailing wind. His words seemed to startle the yukionna out of their rage. The wind faltered, and the snow died down until it stopped completely leaving them blinking as they finally got a clear view of their rampaging youkai; and realized, that the woman they thought they were facing off against was in fact a feminine looking boy around seventeen. The white kimono and red obi melted away leaving him dressed in a loose pair of brown wide legged pants and a peacock green wrap shirt that blurred the lines of androgyny. The boy’s complexion warmed from snow and night, to porcelain and rose, still unusually pale and completely lacking the lightest golden tint that even Sasuke’s fair skin still held.

            “You’re not Gato’s men?” The boy asked quietly without rage and youki amplifying his voice. Brown eyes wary body tense in anticipation of an attack.  It was Naruto that answered shifting back to human tumbling everyone that had been seated on his back to the ground with curses and shouts. Completely heedless to complaints and freezing temperatures and snow Naruto bounded forward with a sunny grin on his face eyes crinkled up in a fox’s smile.

            “Nope, we’re with the Ministry for Cultural and Spiritual Preservation. In other words, we investigate and track youkai, folktale, and kami manifestations in Japan.” He answered with typical airheaded cheer. Rather than relaxing the boy he tensed up and the wind began to pick up again bringing the promise of snow. Both wolves began to growl, tensing in preparation to lunge forward.

            “Knock it off, Haku.” A gruff voice growled from the doorway of the village headman’s house. The boy, Haku apparently, spun around with a yelp to face the newcomer alarm flashing across his face.

            “Zabuza! They only knew about me. You should have stayed inside!” The desperate worry and concern in the scolding was an indicator that this individual was what the boy had killed those men for.

            “They would have found out about me anyway. The fox and Mibūrou would have been able to smell me.” There was the hint of an inhuman rumble to the man’s voice. Tall, muscular, and currently shirtless save for the bandages wrapped around his torso, red blooming on some of them revealing a recent injury. The cow print sweat pants the man had on clearly indicating that he had been resting. Cold grey eyes regarded the group with predatory focus. Given the man had recent wounds Sasuke couldn’t be sure that the greyish cast to the man’s skin was because of the injury or due to a youkai manifestation. At least he wasn’t sure until he saw the mouthful of sharpened shark-like teeth. Samebito? No, they tended to be ugly but relatively gentle. This individual was pure dangerous predator.

            “Looks like they pulled the stops out for us. Two Mibūrou, a nine-tailed Myōbu fox, the legendary yamabushi, Kishimojin, and Hakuja no Myojin, in addition to Konohanasakuya-hime, and the anomaly. The heavy assault team, where’s your ink master? I’m a little insulted that the old monkey didn’t send out the full team.”

            They tensed if he knew who they were it meant that he was familiar with their organization. Which meant that he had either run afoul of them before or that he was from a youkai blooded family. Sasuke could see the black demonic markings starting to crawl outwards from indigo Anja marking on Tsunade’s forehead, a sure sign that she was drawing on Kishimojin’s demonic aspect. Sasuke’s own hand was creeping towards the small of his back where his Chokutō rested. The dark sardonic chuckle almost had him drawing it and charging forward blade leading, he couldn’t stand being laughed at. He was already a laughingstock due to his manifestation and everything it revealed that he would rather never acknowledge or have known. The only thing holding him back was the sharp golden glare Orochimaru sent him. The group’s actions didn’t go unnoticed by the two rogues. While Haku tensed causing the temperature to drop a few degrees, Zabuza grinned shark-like seemingly immune to the temperature drop.

            “That’s more like it, so what’s it going to be? Are you going to come inside and lay out whatever deal you can offer us or are you going to end the threat present because we killed those ten idiot scum in self-defense? I almost hope you pick the latter.” Zabuza laughed darkly much to the dismay of his companion. Sasuke still couldn’t figure out what the man was, which made him uneasy. A misdiagnosis could get entire teams killed, especially if you were dealing with a man-eater. Before the situation could devolve any further Orochimaru’s voice broke the tense silence.

            “I would prefer to discuss things like civilized people, out of this intolerable cold.” Indeed, the man was leaning into the white furred bulk of the larger of the two wolves. Sasuke almost winced at the low sibilant hiss in his mentor’s voice, a sure sign that the man’s temper was threads away from snapping. Another dark chuckle and the man turned around to go back into the reconstructed house giving the group a clear view of the tattoo on his back partially obscured by bandages though it was. A crocodile tattoo, the man was a Wani.

            “So, we drew enough attention to draw out the spook squad, I’m almost flattered.” Zabuza said once everyone had removed their shoes and were seated on the old wooden floors. Well everyone but both Hatake, they had opted to remain in wolf form since the transformation shredded the clothing off their bodies. While they had backup clothing in the sports bags, the situation was still too precarious for them to risk changing back to human form in such a vulnerable position. As far as Sasuke could see there was only shirt bunched up in such a way to suggest it was used to cushion someone’s head while they were laying down. There was also a noticeable lack of supplies which made sense this was an open-air museum. They had fled here to hide.

            “Care to explain why you caused an out of season snow storm of a killing magnitude so strong that we believed that a we had a western Snow Queen Manifestation on our hands due to the violence and season of the storm.” Jiraya asked with faux joviality. The very fact that the man wasn’t making off color comments was a warning flag that something was suspect. A derisive snort was Zabuza’s response before speaking,

            “Not much to say. Gato and I had a difference of opinion. I told him to go to hell and took Haku with me. He wasn’t too pleased with that and sent his men to retrieve and make an example of us. You can see how well that went.”

            “Yakuza bosses generally do take exception to that sort of thing, but they generally aren’t stupid enough to send ordinary men after those with active youkai blood; unless, they are particularly desperate or stupid.” Orochimaru’s observation pointed out the question that everyone wanted to ask.

            “Gato is a good businessman but a shit oyabun. The only reason he survived this long as oyabun was because there weren’t any members with active youkai blood in the organization at the time he took over.” His answer gave away that his manifestation, at least, was fairly recent. It also gave nothing away about Haku. The yukionna was currently sitting seiza to the left of Zabuza with his head angled to give the impression that his gaze was directed downwards giving the impression of the perfect nadeshiko. However, Sasuke could see shrewd brown eyes observing them through a fringe of lashes.

            “I take it he had a violent takeover then?” Tsunade’s dry guess cut through the verbal fencing. Zabuza’s crocodile grin told the entire story.

            “The former oyabun was a traditionalist, old guard you could say. Gato found out which members in the organization could be bought and had them assassinate him. Like I said there weren’t any active youkai members at the time. They probably would have eaten him if there had been.” The response was still guarded and testing clearly aimed to drag this verbal battle of wills out.

            “So, what changed? He obviously ended up with the two of you in service.” Tsunade asked again more pointedly, patience running thin. Before Zabuza could answer Orochimaru’s sardonic guess cut him off.

            “He had you in service, not Haku. I would hazard a guess he somehow found out about your little yukionna. He tried to turn him into a prostitute, didn’t he? Wani are related to dragons and sharks, both of which tend to be possessive over what and whom they consider theirs. Am I wrong?”

            “Bastard, thought I had been running prostitution on the side behind his back. Nevermind I don’t have the patience to run that sort of shit and the man damn well knew it. No, the kid’s old man was trash and the brat wasn’t a fainting flower and is damn useful to boot.” The praise brought a light flush to boy’s cheeks. They would have to look deeper into the relationship between those two if they decided to license them as active members of the ministry. Though upon closer inspection Zabuza was probably only around twenty-two, though his height and attitude made him seem older, Sasuke noted. There were only a few skills that a man like Zabuza would consider useful and from the conversation sex most likely wasn’t one of them.

            “Domestic chores or hacking?” He asked before he could stop himself, everyone stopped and stared at him. He didn’t normally speak out of turn during negotiations. The smirk he got from Zabuza in turn said he had hit the nail on the head. Computers could be considered black mirrors, perhaps Jiraya hadn’t been as wrong as he thought. Though he would never admit it, but it was something to bring up to Orochimaru as soon as possible.

            “Anyway, the bastard found out after we had some issues with some upstart punks trying to muscle in on Gato’s territory. I had only joined Gato’s group a few months before and the man was so pleased that he finally had an active youkai on a leash.” The derisive chuckle told everyone just what the Wani thought about that idea.

            “Those punks just didn’t know when to give up, which was fun for me, until one dumbass decided to bring a switch blade into things. So, I’m laid up in bed because he got a lucky slash in before he ended up a dead and Gato bursts into my shitty apartment demanding to know what took so long to get rid of those punks. He made the mistake of trying to haul me up off the futon. Haku took offense to that after he spent the time patching me up. Kid damn near broke Gato’s wrist. The idiot took one look at Haku and went off about how he was going to teach this whore her place. The kid mine no tattoos, no loyalties, just mine.” That last came out as a deep guttural rumble that was nearly subsonic. Haku picked up the narrative smoothing finally lifting his gaze from the covert observation to direct eye contact. Spine steel straight and expression cold.

            “I’m afraid that we made a mess out of the apartment, Gato was not prepared to deal with two enraged youkai and neither were his bodyguards. The frostbite and disemboweling should have been warning enough. But Gato has too much pride and not enough sense. He managed to track us here to Takayama. Stupidly, mountains are my territory the Monogatari works in my favor here it’s stronger so I’m stronger. Winter snows rarely give up what they’ve claimed willingly.” His soft melodic tenor was arctic cold and threatening.

            Tsunade was shaking her head whether at the thinly veiled threat, or the stupidity of this Gato, Sasuke couldn’t tell. Shifting cloth to his right told him that Naruto was getting restless.

            “If you join us, this Gato guy can’t touch you. Besides everybody has active Monogatari so we understand and can avoid stepping on each other’s territories, usually. It’s never boring that’s got to count for something at least.” Right on que the kitsune brat blurted out only to yelp in pain as Sakura smacked him and quietly started scolding him. Sasuke had to admit that he had gotten better at controlling his outbursts but there inevitably came a point in every situation that he just couldn’t contain his natural exuberance. Though from the way the steel and ice softened around Haku and the subtle release of tension in Zabuza’s deceptively relaxed posture that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, this time. As annoying as the fox could be, the cheerful warmth and acceptance that he offered everyone was an asset that couldn’t be ignored.

            “You have the authority to speak for the old monkey, foxbrat? Somehow I doubt that. At least not on behalf of a known yakuza member.” The man grunted grey eyed gaze challenging the three senior officials to contradict him.

            “He may not, but we do, and former or active affiliation hasn’t stopped us before. Are you familiar with the name Akasuna Sasori?” Jiraya responded to the skeptical challenge.

            “The Red Scorpian, yeah I’ve heard of him. Went quiet on the scene a few years back. You saying he signed up for this freakshow. Hard to believe he’d play nice with others. He never was much of a team player.” Zabuza scoffed and Sasuke could see Haku tense again.

            “In exchange for a way to keep the western Monagatari that took root in abeyance, you would be surprised at what one would agree to.” Jiraya answered and Sasuke gritted his teeth at the mention of Western fairytales each one felt like a jab at him and he hated it.

            “Should we join and choose to leave, what happens then?” The quiet question caught them all off guard. All eyes turned to Haku, whose gaze dared them to lie.

            “You’ll be monitored. If you prove to be incapable of living peaceably amongst the normal population or your monogateri grows in strength driving to deadly climax, you will be neutralized by any means possible.” Orochimaru’s cold response would have sent lesser men into gibbering hysterics. The two in question didn’t even flinch.

            “But the latter generally only applies to western manifestations.” Jiraya’s nervous laughter broke the rising tension. The pair exchanged a look before Zabuza responded.

            “I expect there to be proper negotiations over sake.” The blunt response was a relief.

            “Done. Grab whatever you have, we have to catch the next train to Nagoya leaving the station.” Tsunade’s response was almost gleeful. Then again, the mention of sake was enough to put her in a good mood.

            The looming tension broke and so too did the lingering cold. The muggy humidity of the June rainy season crept back into their awareness melting away the last traces of killing winter. He could see the sudden warmth turn his teacher’s muscles languid and boneless, at times like these it was far too obvious that Orochimaru had a definite non-human physiology. The elder Hatake shifted from wolf to back to human, and that was not sight he wanted to see, and grabbed the back with the emergency clothing. All too late Sasuke remembered what he had hidden in that bag. The look on the man’s face and the grim look he sent Sasuke’s way was a dead give away that he had found the gun. To his relief and dismay the man didn’t say anything to him, instead he walked over and gingerly picked up the nearly somnolent white snake kami. Sasuke could vaguely hear the whispered endearment of “Lovely”. He groaned internally, that was worse than confronting him about it himself.

The next six hours were a blur and exhaustion had started to settle into his bones. Truthfully, he had almost put that exchange out of his mind by the time they had all made it back to the office, made their reports, filed their paperwork and were given the news that they would be traveling to America first thing the morning. It was completely dark in the building as he made his way out, hoping that the buses were still running to the district of the city where his apartment was located. Light filtered in from city lights outside throwing the marble, steel, and glass foyer into eerie shades of pale yellow and grey and black shadows. He had the sports bag with his coat and sword slung over his shoulder. He was almost to the double glass doors when Orochimaru seemed to melt out of the shadows silently. The eerie lighting making him appear even more inhuman and serpentine than usual.

“What is this?” He asked voice a silken hiss. Sasuke glanced down to see the gun held loosely in the man’s hands.

“I think that would be obvious.” He shot back irritated, it wasn’t like he was going to be stupid and use it on anyone other than _him_ , the one who was responsible for dragging Sasuke into this freakshow of fairytales and folklore, the man he used to call brother, the man who murdered his family.

“Do not sass me, child.” The reprimand was low and sharp enough to bite. Sasuke didn’t respond just stared mulishly back at him daring him to say something else. Orochimaru sighed and stepped forward soundlessly, the shifting light illuminating his features in such a way that his eyes appeared to glow. He stopped by the large reception desk an arm’s length away, before speaking again.

“I promised you that I would help you get your vengeance on your brother and I will. However, I cannot help you if you get yourself caught. We are not law enforcement, authorized to carry firearms. If you had gotten caught with this not even I could help you.” His voice was sibilant and coldly angry. With that said the gun vanished into the man’s voluminous sleeves and he turned melting back into the shadows. Leaving Sasuke standing there alone in the empty foyer gripping the shoulder strap of the sports bag with white knuckled fingers shaking with suppressed emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are unfamiliar with Japanese folklore and some of the terms used in this story I have provided a glossary below.  
> Japanese terms:
> 
> Monogatari- story  
> Oyabun- the boss of a Yakuza organization  
> Nadeshiko- the ideal Japanese woman/wife characterized by a sweet, demure, nature  
> Youkai- monster/spirit/demon  
> Tsurara-Onna- Icicle Woman, a female spirit/youkai born from the loneliness of single men gazing upon an icicle in winter, they generally marry the man whose loneliness brought them to life but melt away when the spring comes.   
> Yuki-Onna- Snow Woman, A female Youkai that generally hunts and feeds off the life force of travelers, though they have been known to occasionally fall in love with their intended victims and marry them, though due to their ageless nature the marriage never lasts long.   
> Yamabushi- Mountain Sage/hermit  
> Jorogumo- Whore Spider, a Spider Youkai that takes the form of a beautiful woman sometimes seen carrying what appears to be a baby wrapped in swaddling but is in reality a egg sack filled with baby spiders. She preys upon men and is a man-eater in Japanese folklore.  
> Kitsune- Fox Youkai that can take human form, this youkai gains tails the older and more powerful they get. Generally, fall into two categories Nogitsune (field foxes) and Myobuu (heavenly/divine foxes).   
> Wani- A sea monster that is sometimes associated with crocodiles (the most literal translation), Dragons, and sharks.   
> Samebito- literal translation is Shark (Same) Person/man (Bito), a fearsome looking youkai that is generally gentle despite its appearance, said to be a servant to Ryuujin the dragon god that was banished from the sea for a petty fault.  
> Mibūrou- Wolves of Mibu, one of the names for the Shinsengumi, a peacekeeping group that fought for the shogunate during Japan’s tokugawa war. Given the amount of legend and the near mythical figures that the group has been built up to in the years since (they are a very popular group to use in historical   
> Kishimojin- Japanese goddess of healing and childbirth, also sometimes portrayed as a demon instead of a goddess.  
> Hakuja no Myojin- White Snake God, a god of knowledge, medicine, and justice/vengeance  
> Konohanasakuya-hime- Cherry Blossom Princess, the goddess of life and Volcanoes, also said to be the goddess of Mt. Fuji it is said that she is the one who prevents Mt. Fuji from erupting.   
> Hida no Sato- is an open-air museum where several feudal era houses have been pain stakingly taken apart and re-assembled to recreate what a feudal silk farming village looked like. (Hida no Sato literally translates to Hida Village or the Village of Hida)  
> Other Notes:  
> Please be aware that there will be no character bashing in this story, all negative views of any character are solely the point of view of the character that we are viewing the narrative through at the time and that these characters are not always reliable narrators.  
> Also, regarding the relationship between Haku and Zabuza, I am leaving it intentionally vague read into it how you will.   
> I do have a very demanding full time job and so the time I have to write is very limited so chapter updates may be very sporadic. I appreciate your patience.


	3. Not a Disney Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke is not a Disney Princess and terrorizes small rodents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I apologize that it has been nearly a year since I last updated this, I ended up having to move halfway around the world for work and then my Microsoft Office that I had paid a ridiculous amount of money for which I had thought was the one time install version of the program, turned out to be only a Microsoft Office 365 one year trial. Which when it expired held my ability to save my work hostage until I paid $99.99 for another year's subscription. Since I refuse to pay $100.00 per year for a word processing program it took me a while to find a free downloadable program that I liked and was compatible with Microsoft's document format that I liked. Secondly it was requested that I list the unfamiliar Japanese terms at the start of the chapter instead of in the end notes so I'm trying that this time instead.  
> Suneate- iron banded metal shin guards worn by Samurai  
> Kyahan- soft cotton sleeves worn over the lower legs to prevent the Suneate from chaffing  
> Tabi- the split toed socks usually worn with thonged footwear such as geta  
> Geta- wooden sandals that have narrow wedges attached to the sole to lift the wearer's feet out of the mud  
> Karasu Tengu- A youkai that is usually depicted as taking the form of a crow winged humanoid, sometimes with a crow's head that inhabit certain mountains in Japan.  
> Chokuto- a Japanese straight bladed sword similar to a Chinese Jian without a hilt.  
> Also for those of my readers who do not live in country that uses the metric system  
> 179cm= 5'8"  
> 3m= 9.8' (so Madara has a wingspan of roughly 19.6" if each wing is 3m long)  
> 2.6m= 8.5'

_Memetic Incursion in progress: Tale type 510A (_ _“_ _Cinderella_ _”_ _)_

__Status: Active_ _

__

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried not to remember cold black eyes and birdlike tilt of a head, as he kilted up the hem of the hakama to tie the suneate to his calf catching the draped hem just under the shin greave’s iron banded upper edge. The kyahan worn beneath the suneate to prevent chaffing felt unfamiliar, especially without tabi covering his feet. It was harder than he expected to wear the traditional clothing of a Karasu Tengu, not because it was overly complicated to put on; but, rather because he knew this was what he should have been.

He glanced at the last piece of his outfit the vermilion lacquered Tengu geta. High and awkward with their single narrow wedge located directly under the arch of the foot, Sasuke would never admit how much he had practiced walking in them until he could comfortably fight his mentor while wearing them without losing his balance. Carefully slipping his feet into them, he ignored the chafe of the straw rope thongs between his big and first toes. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror, for once his reflection was something he recognized, a Karasu Tengu warrior, minus the 2 meter plus wingspan, crow dark eyes hard and angry stared back at him. This was what he should have been, what the majority of the men in his family had been; though, he hadn’t known that until after __that__  incident. His great (he wasn’t sure of the actual degree) uncle was the Sabūro of Mount Iizuna and had been since at least the Tokugāwa Bakumatsu.

Sasuke remembered the first meeting he had with Uchiha Madara, Sabūro of Mount Iizuna. A figure that despite only being 179 cm had towered over him in presence the full weight of the mountain’s power looming behind him. Three meter wings deep blue black silhouetted against the morning sunrise. Cold, predatory black eyes taking his measure with a birdlike tilt of the head, and finding him lacking. All of Sasuke’s seven year old hopes dashed with a tossing shake of his long spiky, feathery mane of hair, and a sneering pronouncement; “Weak.”

Bitter disappointment and rage burned through him, causing him to grit his teeth to prevent himself from snarling at his honored ancestor. He had bowed far lower than should have had to due to their relation; however, with one pronouncement he had effectively rejected any kinship with Sasuke unless he could prove himself worthy of respect. He knew that as long as he was marked by this Western Narrative, he would always have to approach those that should be kin as a penitent supplicant. The rest of the mountain’s clan had lined up along the path perching in branches and on rocks to mourn his passing and remind him that he was not considered one of theirs anymore. Faces that weren’t familiar and some, like the one whom must have been Shisui’s uncle, very familiar. It had only hardened his resolve to kill Itachi and hope that without the antagonist to his particular Narrative it would break and the proper Monogatari would take hold.

Turning away from the mirror to grab his sword and the fan that his ancestors had held in trust for the next Uchiha Tengu to manifest in their family line, he was greeted by three mice dragging the fan towards him. The red tipped white feathers of the fan dragging across the floor. Rage burned through him, quick as a striking snake his left hand snatched the fan from the wretched creatures. Before the mice could flee he caught them by the tails and held them up to eye level. The three rodents cowered at the snarl he gave them, he was not a Disney princess that required help from her ridiculous animal friends.

Sasuke started to hiss as much at the mice when a sinuous dark shadow caught his eye from the region of his bed. A sudden idea curled his lips into a vicious smirk, for once his mentor’s tendency to send “minders” after him to ensure that Sasuke didn’t do anything stupid would come in handy. Swinging around to face the 2.6 meter blue-black snake that had coiled itself around the chōkuto laying against the pillow.

“I don’t suppose you would be interested in assisting me in getting rid of the pest problem that this guest house seems to have?” he asked the snake, Aoda if he wasn’t mistaken, as he held his arm out in offering. Aoda raised his head in an interested predatory fashion. The three mice hanging from his hand exploded into frantic squeaking and scrambled against each other trying pull out of his grip. The snake made an experimental strike towards the mice missing them by just a hair. Raising them up to his face again Sasuke said, “Do not come near me again or I will let Aoda have you.”

Dropping them he watched as they tumbled over themselves in their haste to get away from the snake. Glancing back at the snake he could see the disgusted, judgmental set of it’s coils that he had let the prey go.

“Don’t give me that look, you know that you prefer to eat other snakes, but if they do decide to come back or if others come feel free to eat them.” He murmured as he leaned down to grab the Chōkuto, lifting the sword from the snake’s coils and ignoring the irritated hiss.

He slid the sword through the ties of the hakama at the small of his back, tilted so that the hilt was within easy reach of his right hand. Then he with the care and reverence that the fan deserved he carefully tied it to the waist of his hakama so that it hung at his left hip. Preparations complete Sasuke reached one hand out to the snake on his bed. Aoda casually looped himself up Sasuke’s arm across his shoulders and down his other arm. Cool, glossy scales soft against the exposed skin of his upper arms and shoulders.

By the time he got down to the foyer of the guest house it was clear that he was the last one ready. Sending each of them a poisonous glare he raised his chin just slightly daring any of them to make a comment. He could see a few raised eyebrows at his outfit. What did they think he would wear? A goddamn ballgown? There was no way that would ever wear one, no matter how hard the Western Narrative kept trying to put him in one.

“I had to take care of a pest problem,” he growled by way of explanation for his tardiness, then turned to Orochimaru.

“Thank you, sensei, for allowing the use of one of your Shinshi in assisting me with this task.” He said with a shallow bow holding out the hand with Aoda’s head to transfer the snake back to his mentor. When he felt the snake leave his arms he looked up and finally registered the lavender furisode that his mentor was wearing over cream and blue grey ceremonial regalia. Ugh, that was way more information about Orochimaru’s relationship with Sakumo than he ever wanted to know. He knew that he hadn’t succeeded in keeping that thought from showing on his face when his mentor raised one dark arched brow in a challenging look.

Looking away from that direct gaze Sasuke caught the tip of Aoda’s tail disappearing up the sleeve of the furisode. Glancing back up he could see the smug tilt of Orochimaru’s lips and the possessive stance that the elder Hatake had just behind the White Snake Kami. Well it was their choice to be blatant about it.

Before anyone could say anything a knock sounded at the door. That would be their ride to the ATI Bureau’s headquarters and effectively ending any further discussion.


	4. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese team plus extras and the ATI Bureau's team finally meet, things do not go according to plan.

_Memetic Incursion in progress: Tale Type 709 (_ _“Snow White”)_

__Status: Active_ _

__

Henry waltzed into the office bearing the gift of doughnuts and coffee for her team. She and Jeff had been stopped by Deputy Director Brewer on the way to their office and informed that the Japanese team had arrived last night. The bureau had sent a car to pick them up from the rental property that had been provided for them. They had been given instruction to keep Sloane on her best behaviour apparently the nature of some of the member’s active narratives left them more prone to taking offense to rudeness. That was going to be a pain in the ass as Sloane’s default setting was abrasive. It was a good thing that Henry had made sure that she had at least two apple crullers in the box of doughnuts just for Sloane, she was going to need the bribery.

Her team was standing around the desks chatting animatedly, it had thankfully been quiet on the Narrative incursion front as of late. Sloane in particular was seated at her desk looking at shoes, though Henry could see other tabs open on the browser for apple pie recipes. The others stopped talking when they noticed her, and the box of sugary bribes she had with her. As one they all descended on the box, all except Sloane that is. Once everyone had mad off with their doughnuts of choice she approached Sloane,

“I have apple crullers,” Henry said waggling the box a little in enticement. A derisive snort was the response she got but Sloane spun the chair around to face Henry and reached for the box. Heavily lined eyes narrowed suspiciously before she spoke.

“You were warned to keep me on my best behaviour weren’t you?” Before Henry could so much as even respond she continued.

“You don’t have to warn me, I’ve dealt with Japanese Narratives before. If I see another Futakuchi-Onna it will be all together too soon. Dealt with enough of those in the Japanese Internment Camps during World War II. They were a bitch to deal,”

Even though she knew how old Sloane was it still came as a shock when she let slip details. The curious looks everyone was shooting clearly said that they had questions. However it was Demi who spoke up.

“Internment Camps? I thought that you hadn’t been overseas before?”

Sloane snorted disgustedly, shooting an incredulous look at the nineteen year old. Demi shrank back slightly reaching for her flute case. Rolling her eyes at the gesture, Sloane answered.

“I guess the government would want to cover up one of the biggest violations of human rights ever perpetuated on American Soil. Executive Order 9066 ordered all citizens that were at least 1/16th Japanese descent to report to assembly centers. They were often housed in barracks converted from animal stalls and re-purposed fairgrounds. Insufficient rations, poor conditions, and a poisonous cocktail of anger, fear, despair, and resentment. It was a breeding ground Japanese narrative incursions.”

The grim recitation sent shivers down Henry’s spine. This wasn’t in the archives, she was almost positive of that. Once again she wondered how many gaps in the Archives records had been caused by Birdie Hubbard and how many were older.

“That’s not in the archives,” and bless Jeff for speaking her thoughts aloud.

“It wouldn’t be, we still have no way to classify them. Unlike European Narratives, a good portion of their narratives aren’t driving towards conclusion. That and ATI has no equivalent classification. Take for instance the Futakuchi-Onna, not inherently dangerous in and of themselves; creepy, yes, but not dangerous. However in a situation where food scarce and there are multiple people depending on that store of food…it can get ugly and it did.”

“What exactly is a Futakuchi-Onna? You’ve mentioned it twice now.” Andy cut in quietly.

“A Futakuchi-Onna is a type of monster? Demon? The word doesn’t translate well into English. Anyway basically a woman who is either being starved or is exceptionally greedy, it’s unclear which is correct or if it’s similar to a variant of a narrative, develops a second mouth on the back of her head that (using animated locks of hair) proceeds to feed itself.” The uneasy and disgusted looks that the team shot each other summed up their feelings on the matter. A knock at the door forestalled anymore questions. As one they looked towards the sound to see Deputy Director Brewer and a group of people Henry recognized from the files that had been dumped on her desk 48 hours before. Well all but two, her eyes narrowed at that. Unexpected additions were not a good sign. She could read from the set of Brewer’s shoulders that he was not happy with the situation either.

Flicking her gaze back to the group she immediately noticed that one and all were dressed, presumably, to emphasize and play into their narratives. That would be the other reason why Brewer looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Where the ATI Management Bureau tried to suppress any and all narrative incursions or failing that wrestle the narrative to standstill; it seemed the Japanese equivalent embraced and owned it. Henry had to admit that they cut an impressive figure. There was a weight and presence to each of them that commanded the gaze of anyone who looked up them. It was a profound sense of otherness. In fact it was quite clear that only one of the group still registered to the little instinctual hind brain sense that governed survival as human.

Henry caught the doe brown eyes of the white garbed androgynous teen hanging towards the rear of the group, dimly she registered how very, very young the majority of the group was even as the world slowed to a crawl. The White Wood suddenly loomed in her vision and the scent of snow filled the air. Her breath clouded out as she exhaled and she could practically feel the wood shaking with the Snow White Mono-myth’s rage at this intruder who was everything that the first Snow White had paid for with blood on snow to stop. What came out of Henry’s mouth when she spoke was not her voice but the White Wood’s.

“You will not spread your influence here.” Her vehemence startled her but every fiber of her being that was tied to the Snow White Mono-myth cried out that this teen was a threat to her. Those brown eyes sharpened and hardened briefly before their owner bowed gracefully, not low just a slight dip of the head and shoulders, speaking softly and politely.

“Pardon the intrusion, Agent Märchen. No insult was meant.” The boy, and she could tell now that the teen was was male just a very feminine looking one, seemed to fade in the senses of the wood slightly. Just as suddenly as the White Wood had come it vanished leaving Henry blinking at the sudden heat and sensory disphoria. Everyone was glancing between the two of them in varying degrees of speculation, calculation, confusion, and worry. They had not been able to see the White Wood nor, she realized, had they heard her speak. To them it must have seemed as if the two of them had frozen in a staring contest the temperature dropping rapidly until the boy had offered his apology.

“What the ever loving fuck, was that about Princess?” Sloane bit out aggressively asking the question that was plaguing everyone’s minds. A low inarticulate growl of rage sounded from the dark haired teen near the front of the group. Sloane fired a deeply unimpressed look at the kid.

“The other Princess in the room, Princess.” She sneered mockingly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in as many days, I can't promise that I can keep this up. I really only have one more section pre-written to transcribe so after that goes up I don't exactly know when I will be post again.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry's promise to Sloane is paraphrased from the first indexing book.
> 
> For Naruto fans unfamiliar with the Indexing Series basic explanation is that fairy tales are real and they are deadly. They can manifest at any point to anyone if that person happens to fit the criteria of the narrative. Once the narrative becomes active it will attempt to complete the story which generally leaves a lot of dead people in it's wake. The ATI Management Bureau attempts to prevent the narrative from manifesting and if it does manifest avert the story by any means necessary. Tale types are classified according to the Aarne-Thompson Index (hence the name indexing) which classifies common motifs/variations of fairy and folk tales into archetypes (i.e. 410 being a Sleeping Beauty). This by the way is a real book if anyone wants to look it up.


End file.
